His Biggest Mistake
by Anodynic Love
Summary: Kai finally learned what his biggest mistake is: His marriage.


A storm raged on outside while the black blizzard inside the house never ceased either. The voices increased in volume, against the thunder. The door was suddenly flung open and light burst out, down the front steps. "Get out," One man said to the other, his amethyst eyes blazing with disgust and white-hot anger, his two-toned hair mussed up by the chilling wind. The other man sported orange hair and a triumphant smile on his lips as he glanced over at the cowering woman behind the first man.

"Why should I?" He replied, "After all, all you're doing is holding her back. She always wanted to have fun and she got it tonight. So why send me away when I'm probably the best thing that ever happened to her-"

"WHAM" A fist connected with his cheek. The orange-haired man tumbled down the steps and into the rain.

"Brooklyn!" The woman cried out. She took a step forward but stopped short when the two-toned haired man next to her spoke up.

"Go ahead and help him, after all, he's the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Kai!" She faced her husband, but he was already on his way up the stairs. Glancing back at the crumpled Brooklyn, she ran a hand through her matted aqua-colored hair before dashing down the front steps to help him up.

Kai cursed repeatedly in his head. He dare not enter the bedroom; for fear that he'd lose control and kill Brooklyn. But also for fear that he'd attack his wife. The sight he witnessed not too long ago sickened him and he was dizzy with fury. Bracing himself, he shoved open the door leading to the dreaded room. Making sure he did not catch a glimpse of the bed, he headed straight to the cupboard and grabbed a luggage. He stuffed all his clothes in, as long as he was out of this hell-hole, he'd iron them all: As long as he left NOW.

Exiting the room with his luggage, he dialed a number on his handphone and waited impatiently. "Hello…?" a feminine voice answered.

"Sora, it's me," Kai muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Did I wake you?"

"MmHmm, I was actually getting to bed. What's up?" Kai thought of her clad in only a tank top and shorts, her red hair tousled, and that thought made him shiver slightly.

"Can I come over?"

"What about-"

"Tell you later."

"Staying over?"

"Looks like it."

"'Kay. When will I see you?" He loved the way she didn't ask questions when he told her not to. He glanced at the clock.

"It'll be half-an-hour in the rain."

"I'll wait for you downstairs." Kai hung up and went into his study, grabbing his books and papers, cramming them into his briefcase. Seizing all his belongings, he jogged down the stairs and saw his wife, curled up at the side of the sofa, clutching his coat close to her, her eyes glassy. He dropped his bags and strode towards her. She seemed to shrink back as he approached, shaking her head slightly.

"Give it." He commanded. In response, she hugged it closer to her body. Getting impatient, he grabbed it from her and tugged it roughly away from her, causing her to topple onto the floor.

"Kai!" She wailed and launched herself onto his leg. "Please…please…" His face twisted with repulsion as she started weeping.

"You…"

"I-I d-didn't me-mean t-to! He-e was ev-everywhere!" She blubbered.

"Shut up!" She recoiled and latched on to him tighter. The nerve of her even trying to mention that matter!

"I'll d-do anything!" She blurted out, "J-just d-don't leave me! I-I need you." She whispered, kissing his fingertips.

"Anything?" Kai asked, impassive; his bangs shadowing his eyes. She looked up hopefully, not recognizing the black wrath in his eyes. "Then, for starters, you could **let go** of me." After those words left his mouth, his leg jerked away from her and she was sprawled on the marble floor, sniveling still. "Then, you could sign the papers after I send them to you."

"P-p-papers?! Wha-what papers??!" She exclaimed, turning paler. He shot her an incredulous look.

"You think I'd still stick around after what you did, Pellow?" He hissed. "Dream on." She flinched at his harsh tone as more tears slid down her tanned face.

"W-why are you c-calling me that-t? I-I'm your wife!" Despite himself, Kai let out a laugh.

"Not anymore. You changed that."

"B-but you s-said you wouldn't leave me!"

"I never promised such a thing." With the tone of finality hanging on the end of his words, he turned away from her and picked up his things, making his way towards the door.

"NO!!" She struggled to her feet and threw herself on him. They crashed onto the ground together. Ming-Ming clawed her way up Kai's body and pulled his face towards hers. She kissed him desperately and pressed herself to him as much as possible. Kai felt the nausea rising as her matted hair brushed against his neck. Shoving her away, he rose to his feet and grabbed his bags. "Kai! Please! Just…please don't!" She crumbled to the ground, sobbing bitterly. He paused, just listening to the bawling Ming-Ming.

"I can't believe I gave Sora up for this." was all he said.

_Flashback_

"_Well?" The redhead asked Kai softly. He looked at her, troubled, yet keeping the emotions behind that perfect mask he wore ever since young._

"_I…" His voice trailed off._

"_It's ok, tell me faster: it'll hurt much less." She assured. The side of his lips lifted, very slightly, but it made her hope just a tiny bit. He dropped his gaze and she knew. "Well…that's okay." She said unconvincingly. Her voice wobbled but her smile widened anyway._

"_She…she was my ex-"_

"_It's okay, you don't need to explain. I get it." She took a step back, still keeping the smile on her face, though it faltered a bit. He looked at her, his eyes suddenly blazing._

"_Why-why aren't you…?" He struggled for the right word. Her eyebrow rose in confusion until it dawned her. _

"_What do you want me to do, Kai?"_

"_I don't know!" He replied, frustrated. "Scream, cry, or even hit me, I don't care, I just-"_

"_Want to see me have a reaction?" She finished his sentence. "Oh Kai," She cupped his face in her hands gently. "You know I love you but…I can't force you to have the same feelings like me. Yes, your choice has hurt but, I know you love Ming-Ming, don't you?"_

"_I-I-" She placed a finger on his lips._

"_Then Ming-Ming has gained an incredible guy, hasn't she? At least someone has." She smiled weakly._

Letting his words sink in, Kai threw open the front door and stepped out into the rain: leaving behind the biggest mistake of his whole life.

* * *

I am really truly against Kai and Ming-Ming being together; thus coming up with this. No offence to this pairing's fans but I think she's much better suited for Brooklyn. It's a raw attempt, so review please! Sorry it's so short though! 


End file.
